1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to plunger lift systems for oil and gas wells, and more particularly to a gas lift plunger with an improved gas seal, and is based upon Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/593,914, filed 24 Feb. 2005, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Background Art
Plunger lift systems are artificial lift systems for oil and gas wells. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,103 to Bender, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gas lift plunger having a cylindrical elongated plunger body. The plunger body has a plurality of spaced, shaped circumferential grooves. The grooves are shaped to increase gas turbulence, and thereby improve plunger lift and reduce the flow of liquid around the plunger.